


I Just Wanna Look Good For You

by trash_of_many_fandoms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A HOE FOR JOHN LMAO, Alexander Hamilton is a Hoe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, BAMF John, Daddy Kink, I hate myself, Listen Alex calls John Papi and, M/M, MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Sugar Daddy, please I haven't slept in days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_of_many_fandoms/pseuds/trash_of_many_fandoms
Summary: Its a stripper au y'all





	1. Just Enjoy the Show

    John felt great. He was sitting on his chair- throne he liked to call it- that over looked the  club and had a perfect view of the stage. He loved this, because he always had the best view for when his babygirl preformed. Actually- Lexi was on right now, and he was dancing to some Halsey song- "Strange Love" it was. He had gotten a minute or so into his show without any interruptions, and John thought this was too good to be true....of course, he ended up being right. About halfway through the song, some drunk prick in the crowd decided it was his turn to talk. " _Ayye babygirl~ lemme take you home tonight~!_ " You could hear a pin drop. This guy was either really _fucking_ drunk, or this was his first time here. It was a known fact by common patrons that you don't fuck with John Laurens' shit- especially his sugar. He looked to his side at one of his bouncers and gestured that he wanted the man to be brought to the back. He then looked at Alex and signaled for him to keep going with his routine.

*＊✿❀*❀✿＊*

    When he came back he had blood on his knuckles and had ruined his favorite white shirt. _Oh well_. He walked into Alex's dressing room and leaned on the door frame, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry that fucker ruined your show Cariño." Alex turned around when he heard John, smiled and sauntered over to him. "It's ok Papi, it happens every night. And... You took care of him right?" At this John smiled and kissed Alex's nose. "You know I did sugar."


	2. And any time we get up, always end up on the news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHERE IN THE WORLD IS JOHN LAURENS????

     Alex was really annoyed. Really _really_ annoyed. He’d called and texted John multiple times and he still hadn’t gotten a response. He sat on John’s desk in his office, waiting for him to come in. 15 minutes after He’d sat down, he heard John come in. He looked up with a red face “ _Where the hell have you been?!_ ” Alex got up and moved closer to John. “I’ve been calling and texting you, for over an  _hour_!” He grabbed John’s hand and lowered his voice “John.. I was so worried..” John looked down at him and frowned. “Babygirl.. I’m so  _so_  sorry for scaring you.. my phone died and I got held up with a patron..” He leaned down and kissed the crown of Alex’s head. “How can I make it up to you baby?” Alex looked down and huffed. He was pretty happy how he was, and John  _did_  apologize… He looked back up “I… I want a new outfit…new panties.” John caressed the smaller man’s cheek and smiled. “Of corse Cariño.. for your show?” Alex kissed John’s hand. “No Papi… for us. For when we’re alone..something only you’ll see…” John almost groaned. “I love how you think Lexi.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAH  
> THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE

**Author's Note:**

> I want death


End file.
